The present invention relates generally to an impact sensing apparatus for a person's torso, and more particularly, to a vest which detects impact therewith and transmits a digitally recorded message.
Numerous vests are known in the art; however, no known vest provides means for sensing an impact therewith or transmitting a recorded message. Safety type vests are commonly used for inhibiting projectiles but do not provide impact sensing capabilities or transmitter activation upon sensing the impact.
Hence, there is a need for a simple, economical and effective apparatus which generally covers a person's torso for sensing impact therewith and activating a transmitter to send a recorded message; however, until now, no such apparatus has been developed.